


Wrong Words

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little truth gets interesting results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Words

He was still quite hard under her, his hips flexing steadily to meet her rocking. The devilish gleam in her eyes made his own spark; she knew just how to make his world turn upside down, something he had missed when they ended their relationship the first time.

"What are you thinking, Diana?" he rumbled, and it was still the voice of the Bat, something that pleased her to no end. She loved Bruce, but for this…the Bat was far more desirable today.

"Just what I was wondering," she purred, stretching out over him and gathering her Lasso. He started to protest, started to resist, but the Amazon moved too fast even for him. His hands were up and bound, the Lasso securing him to the headboard, and the tickle of its strange power caressing his nerves uneasily.

She rocked against him more insistently, hands caressing over his chest, nails scraping over the nipples lightly. He moaned; the sensation felt good and the Lasso did not allow him to deny the truth of that.

"How good does that feel?" she asked, leaning in low. Her tongue flicked out over his pulse point in his throat, and he growled his answer.

"Almost as good as when Clark does it with his teeth." He heard the words, was absolutely mortified that he had said it.

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled slyly. "I'll have to find time to do a comparison…later."

He had no reason to argue and no time to think how that would go as she made him just feel.


End file.
